jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Gonsalves
Paul Gonsalves, ( – ) was an American jazz tenor saxophonist"Paul Gonsalves", Allaboutjazz.com. best known for his association with Duke Ellington. At the 1956 Newport Jazz Festival, Gonsalves played a 27-chorus solo in the middle of Ellington's "Diminuendo and Crescendo in Blue".class=artist|id=p6589/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography That performance is credited with revitalizing Ellington's waning career in the 1950s.Thomas E. Larson, The History and Tradition of Jazz, p. 106. video:Paul Gonsalves - Chelsea Bridge video:Over the rainbow Born in Brockton, Massachusetts, to Cape Verdean parents, Gonsalves' first instrument was the guitar, and as a child he was regularly asked to play Cape Verdean folk songs for his family. He grew up in New Bedford, Massachusetts and played as a member of the Sabby Lewis Orchestra. His first professional engagement in Boston was with the same group on tenor saxophone, in which he played before and after his military service during World War II.Ian Carr, Digby Fairweather, Brian Priestley, The Rough Guide to Jazz. Before joining Duke Ellington's orchestra in 1950, he had also played with the big bands of Count Basie (1947–1949) and Dizzy Gillespie (1949–1950). At the 1956 Newport Jazz Festival, Gonsalves' solo in Ellington's song "Diminuendo and Crescendo in Blue" contained 27 choruses; the publicity from which is credited with reviving Ellington's career.Henry Martin, Keith Waters, Jazz: the first 100 years, Cengage Learning, p. 150. This performance is captured on the album Ellington at Newport. Gonsalves was a featured soloist in numerous Ellingtonian settings. He received the nickname "The Strolling Violins" from Ellington for playing solos while walking through the crowd.Paul Gonsalves, Ellington band saxiphonist St. Petersburg Times - May 18, 1974. Gonsalves died in London a few days before Duke Ellington's death, after a lifetime of addiction to alcohol and narcotics . Mercer Ellington refused to tell Duke of the passing of Gonsalves, fearing the shock might further accelerate his father's decline. Ellington and Gonsalves, along with trombonist Tyree Glenn, lay side-by-side in the same New York funeral home for a period of time.John Edward Hasse, Beyond Category: The Life and Genius of Duke Ellington, Da Capo Press, p. 385. Discography As leader * Cookin' (1957, Argo) * Diminuendo, Crescendo and Blues (1958, RCA Victor) * Ellingtonia Moods and Blues (1960, RCA Victor) * Gettin' Together! (1961, Jazzland Records) * Tenor Stuff (1961, Columbia Lansdowne Jazz) - with Harold Ashby * Tell It the Way It Is! (1963, Impulse) * Cleopatra - Feelin' Jazzy (1963, Impulse) * Salt and Pepper (1963, Impulse) - with Sonny Stitt * Rare Paul Gonsalves Sextet in Europe (1963, Jazz Connoisseur) * Boom-Jackie-Boom-Chick (1964, Vocalion) * Just Friends (1965, Columbia EMI) - with Tubby Hayes * Change of Setting (1965, World Record Club) - with Tubby Hayes * Jazz Till Midnight (1967, Storyville) * Love Calls (1967, RCA) - with Eddie Lockjaw Davis * Encuentro (1968, Fresh Sound) * With the Swingers and the Four Bones (1969, Riviera) * Humming Bird (1970, Deram) * Just A-Sittin' and A-Rockin' (1970, Black Lion) * Paul Gonsalves and his All Stars (1970, Riviera) * Paul Gonsalves Meets Earl Hines (1970, Black Lion) * Mexican Bandit Meets Pittsburgh Pirate (1973, Fantasy) * Paul Gonsalves Paul Quinichette (1974) With Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''Love Calls'' (RCA Victor, 1968) With Billy Taylor *''Taylor Made Jazz'' (Argo, 1959) With Clark Terry *''Duke with a Difference'' (Riverside, 1957) With Jimmy Woode *''The Colorful Strings of Jimmy Woode'' (Argo, 1957) References External links * Category:Saxophonists